callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Love and War
|gamerscore = 75}} Love and War 'is a hidden trophy/achievement in the Zombies map Gorod Krovi that appears in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It is the main easter egg of the map, and it requires the player to "free" the original Nikolai Belinski. Much like the Origins, Der Eisendrache and Zetsubou No Shima easter eggs, it is entirely possible to complete this easter egg in solo. Prerequisites Before starting the easter egg, the player must: * Turn on the Power. * Build the Guard of Fafnir. * Activate the Dragon Network Controller. * Obtain the Dragon Strike. * Obtain the Gauntlet of Siegfried. NOTE: Steps 1 and 3 can be done before the other. Step One: Power Up the Generator Inside the Hatchery basement, the player has to find a generator next to the incubators. The generator can be found underneath a small green/black tarp. From here, the player needs to lure a Valkyrie Drone close to the generator and destroy it. This will allow the player to interact with the generator. The tarp covering the generator will be flowing and an audible hum can be heard to signify it is on. Once this step is done, take the sewer back to Belinski Square. Step Two: Interact with Valves There are six valves located around the map, it is best to get familiar with their locations. Locations #Upstairs of Dragon Command, above the left side of S.O.P.H.I.A. #Downstairs below Stamin-Up in the Infirmary. #Inside the leftmost corner of the Tank Factory. #By the Bridge on the Armory side. #On the third floor of the Department Store opposite of the Kuda. #To the right of the Mystery Box location in the Supply Depot. The goal is to interact with all the tubes properly, to get air to flow through all the tubes and push the Master Code Cylinder to the other side. Blue lights mean air is flowing through the pipe and that one is complete. A white light indicates there is no air flowing through the pipe. Green indicates the initial starting point. The goal is to have one green valve and the other five blue. Each time the player rotates a particular dial they are releasing pressure in the tube, which in turn affects the next tube in the sequence. If the player fails to get the Master Code Cylinder out before five minutes, the generator will shut down and the player must go and turn the generator back on. Once the player has obtained the Master Code Cylinder, the player must bring it back to S.O.P.H.I.A. Step Three: Statues and Trophies Around the map are several hidden silver trophies that can be picked up by the player. Their locations and how to obtain them are as followed: * Use the melee attack from the Gauntlet of Siegfried on the safe inside the Operations Bunker. Inside the safe is the first trophy. * Use the Dragon Strike on the puddle outside of the Supply Depot close to the Giant Robot arm. * Stand in front of Dragon Command facing away from it, shoot the right statue's hand high up on the wall. Claim the trophy next to the rubble at ground level on the right side. * Take the sewer from Hatchery and shoot the red light on the ceiling of the pipe. Return to the toilet on the floor where the Pack-a-Punch Machine is and pick up the trophy. * Use the Giant Laser Beam trap in Supply Depot. Pick up the trophy from the floor after the trap has ended. * Use the Guard of Fafnir's fire attack on the outside pipe behind Double Tap (Tank Factory). It will cause the trophy to fall beside Double Tap. Once they are collected, the player will have to place them underneath the large monitor on the opposite side of S.O.P.H.I.A in the power room. NOTE: The player must first complete step four before they can place the trophies underneath the monitor. Step Four: Cracking S.O.P.H.I.A.'s Code Once the Master Code Cylinder is in place, a password must be inserted into S.O.P.H.I.A. The player must shoot the individual letters on the spin wheel to the left to spell out the correct code, '''KRONOS. Press the interact button to complete the code. If the incorrect code is entered, S.O.P.H.I.A. will disable the password controls until the next round begins. Step Five: S.O.P.H.I.A.'s Tasks The first five challenges will happen in any random order, while the sixth one is always the last one. Press the button underneath the main monitor in Dragon Command, where the statues have been placed to begin each task. If a task is failed, the player must wait until the next round before attempting that challenge again. The player cannot begin any of these tasks on a Valkyrie Drone round. # Simon Says Boom! #* On the monitor mentioned above, the locations of the bombs will flash quickly, and then more slowly in the order they must be defused. There is a bomb on the wall in each section e.g. Tank Factory, Supply Depot etc. Sophia will say "Two Minutes Remaining" and the player now needs to sprint, find the bombs and defuse them. It is recommended to have Stamin-Up for this particular task. In solo, the player has three minutes to defuse the bombs. The location of the bombs are as followed: #** Inside the Dragon Command, on the balcony on the second floor on the left side overlooking the monitor. #** In the Infirmary, on the post across from a possible part location for the Guard of Fafnir. #** In the Armory, to the left of the buildable window next to a Der Wunderfizz location. #** In the Tank Factory, to the left of the GobbleGum machine. #** Inside the Supply Depot, on the wall near the ground-level buyable door. #** On the first floor of the Department Store, behind the staircase leading up to the next floor. #* If the player successfully defuses the bombs in the right order Sophia will say "Self Destruct Sequence stopped, thank you for preventing our extermination." Should the player fail the task, everyone in a playable area where a bomb hasn't been defused will be instantly downed. Only players in Belinski Square, the Hatchery, Dragon Command entrance or on a dragon will survive if none of the bombs has been defused. # Capture Gersh #* Gersh will spawn as a yellow orb in the map. He will teleport to various locations around the map. Such locations are the Tank Factory, the Supply Depot, the Dept. Store, the Armory ,the Infirmary and the Operations Bunker. Players can know if they are close to Gersch from a weird noise that can be heard its time the players approach him. He will need to be shot many times, and can only be shot with a Pack a Punched gun. A pack-a-punched shotgun combined with Double Tap is an easy solution for this task, especially when the player shoots him from close range. After being shot enough times, he will stop and there will be a short audio quote from Gersh. #* After moving and being stopped for audio quotes two more times, Gersh will head to Dragon Command and enter the pad next to the monitor opposite of S.O.P.H.I.A. and there will be an audio cue. # Escort a Russian Mangler #* After pressing the button under the monitor, S.O.P.H.I.A. will ask the player to locate a Russian Mangler with green eyes and escort it to the pad next to the big monitor opposite of S.O.P.H.I.A. The Mangler spawns in different locations each time. These locations are the Tank Factory, the Infirmary, the Armory and the 3rd Floor of the Dept. Store. #* Be warned that the player can hurt and kill the Russian Mangler with friendly fire. Also the Mangler will attack the player with either its arm cannon or its sickle when in close range. However, the player can shoot the Mangler's attacking arm without disrupting the task, which is also the best way to complete this task. # Escort a Damaged Valkyrie #* After pressing the button under the monitor, a heavily damaged Valkyrie will spawn in Belinski Square and S.O.P.H.I.A. will ask the player to locate the damaged Valkyrie with no arms and escort it to the pad next to the big monitor opposite of S.O.P.H.I.A. It is in the spawn area near the tombstones and spawns off map. It moves quite slowly and stops if zombies are in its way. The player must escort it the entire way. #* Be warned that the player can hurt and kill the Valkyrie with friendly fire. To easily complete this task, the player can use either Monkey Bombs to distract zombies or the In Plain Sight, Idle Eyes, and Now You See Me Gobblegums (the latter one in Co-op only). However, since the Valkyrie is levitating, the player can clear its path by carefully shooting zombies under the Valkyrie. A shotgun is the best weapon for this specific tactic. # Groph Module Protection #* For this task, the player will be required to defend a Groph Module in a similar fashion when obtaining the pieces for the Dragon Controller. It will randomly spawn somewhere off the map, and the player will be able to tell where by the green light in the sky. The monitor above the trophies will tell the area in which the Groph Module will drop at. During the pod's protection, no zombies will spawn in the playable area of the map, so the player should not be concerned about being attacked. #* After the player is finished defending it, send the whelp from the Gauntlet of Siegfried out to pick up the power core and take it to S.O.P.H.I.A. # Information Download #* After pushing the button on the monitor, a drawer under the button will open and there will be a key card inside. The player needs to take this key card to the Hatchery, and on the middle floor there is a terminal the player must place the key card in. Each player in the game must hit the button on the terminal, a lockdown will begin and the key card will start the download. #* During this lockdown, there are only Russian Manglers that the player must defend against until the download is complete. Once the download is finished, the player must bring the key card to S.O.P.H.I.A. to finish the task. Step Six: Freeing Original Nikolai Once all tasks are done, interact with S.O.P.H.I.A. again. S.O.P.H.I.A will give the player a power core for the original Nikolai's mech. Head over to Belinski Square and launch the whelp from the Gauntlet of Siegfried towards Nikolai's mech. It will drop off the core and return back to the map. Once done, return to S.O.P.H.I.A. This time, S.O.P.H.I.A. will detach from the machine before flying into the sky. The machine will be pushed back and reveal a secret hatch. All players must stand on the hatch, which will drop the players into another sewer pipe, which will bring them to a circular area behind Belinski Square. Inside the small circle surrounded by pillars is a button, which will cause a Gigant Robot to fire a beam at a pile of debris, freeing the original Nikolai's mech. Step Seven: The Boss Fight During the first part of the fight, the original Nikolai will assist the players in helping him kill a dragon. The dragon will breathe fire upon the entire area excluding the rim and trenches. Use the Guard of Fafnir to be able to stand in the fire if the player fails to reach a safe zone. When it lands, Nikolai 1.0 will expose a weak point on the dragon via an energy harpoon. All players need to focus fire upon this one spot to damage the dragon. To defeat the dragon, the player has to shoot three different weak spots. One on its right wing, one on the left side of its belly and one on its neck. If the player cannot find the weak spot, Nikolai will help them find it with several quotes, such as "Shoot its belly". After causing enough damage on the first weak spot, the dragon will start attacking the players with fireballs. During the first stage, the player will have to deal with several Russian Manglers, Zombies, and Valkyrie Drones. When the dragon is dead, a mini cut scene will play with the player's character talking to the original Nikolai. Original Nikolai will then become hostile and the player now must battle him. To defeat Nikolai, the player must shoot four different spots, the two yellow lights on the front of the mech and two yellow power cores on the top of the mech that come out when Nikolai attacks the player (mostly when deploying R.A.P.S.). Once the player destroys the power cores atop the mech, the player must focus fire on the last power core on the bottom of the mech. After the mech is destroyed, the cutscene will play, and then everyone will receive the achievement and 7500 XP. The players (except Richtofen) will hear a quote from Doctor Monty hinting at the conclusion of the Zombies storyline. Love and War achievement image BO3.jpg|Xbox One achievement image Videos GOROD KROVI EASTEREGG Ending CUTSCENE (Black Ops 3 Zombies GOROD KROVI Cutscene)|Outro cutscene. Trivia * The name of the achievement is a reference to the saying "All's fair in love and war." * The XP reward title upon completing this easter egg is "Mechanized Mourning". *Whilst in the boss fight against Ultimis Nikolai Belinski, if one listens closely, the Soviet National Anthem can be heard playing. *The password for Sophia 'KRONOS', is a reference to the 2004 film The Incredibles, in which the password for super-villain Syndrome's main computer is Kronos. *"Love and War" quest became impossible to complete after a title update released in April 2018, due to a glitch that would crash the game during the ending cutscene. **The glitch was fixed on PC in July 2018 but the patch only came to consoles the next year on August 15th, 2019.https://twitter.com/Treyarch/status/1162073887888142336 *Upon completion of this Easter Egg within 90 minutes, all players will permanently receive all perks, and will only lose Quick Revive after going down. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Achievements